They're coming to take me away
by Death For One
Summary: John hears a song and starts thinking about his ex but ends up getting comforted by his confusion. Got to love that boy. 2nd chapter  is me needing help. Vote for which song. Do it now.
1. Chapter 1

They're coming to take me away

**Disclaimer- I don't own X-men or the song They're Coming To Take Me Away. That is owned by Dr. Demento's Delights.**

**Summary- John hears a song and goes down memory lane. Somewhat. Turns more into how he doesn't understand the song and less about Wanda. Told in my pov**

John sat shivering and down hearted on an old red couch. Half-heartedly he flipped through the channels before burning the remote. AS he was just sitting there a song popped up on the screen. It actually seemed interesting since there was a guy in a strait jacket.

_Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to_

_Leave because I'd go berserk? Well..._

_You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see_

_I've gone completely out of my mind.. And.. _

_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!_

_They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa_

_To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be_

_Happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're_

_Coming to take me away, ha-haaa! _

Wanda. The name left bitterness in his mouth. He had begged her not to go but she did anyway. She was cruel last he heard she was dating the blue boy. That had been about a month ago but his pain forged on. He hardly ever started a fire any more. Which scared his friends. The X-men actually had come and took him to live at the mansion.

_You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said_

_That loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT?_

_I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and_

_Laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And.._

That had been the worst part. She laughed at him and told him to not be so dramatic. She even patted him on the head like he was some dog. If a person is already crazy does acting normal make the mad? Cause if that was the case then he was beyond mad. He hadn't touched his lighter since the breakup. One day though she would regret what she did to him. That he would make sure of.

_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa,_

_They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa._

_To the happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket_

_Weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're_

_Coming to take me away, ha-haaa! _

That was something they both had in common. They both had been in an insane asylum. Neither experiences were pleasant though. The people there were horrible. And how can you twiddle your toes? You can wiggle them but you can't twiddle them. Okay this song is starting to make him mad.

_I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you pay me back_

_For all my kind unselfish loving deeds.. Huh?_

_Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you_

_In the ASPCA, you mangy mutt! And... _

He did cook and clean for her. That was one of the reasons the Brotherhood house was always so clean and the people living there didn't starve. Not once in their relationship had he been selfish. He always gave her what she wanted. Always. And the ASPCA is an animal cruelty awareness thing. Why would they put a human in that? What's a mutt? This song makes no sense.

_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa._

_They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa._

_To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy_

_To see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming_

_To take me away, ha-haaa!_

_To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket_

_Weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're_

_Coming to take me away, ha-haa!_

_To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time... _

Alright the X-men took him away and so did the white coats so whose taking him now? How are farms funny? And NOBODY is happy at the asylum. Where did they get that? And gasp who told those lies about the men being nice? They are liars! They should have their heads chopped off and then burned. Burn. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait he hates that song so… Of course he blows up the TV by setting it on fire. What a genius. Grabbing as many lighters as he could he headed out into town to cause some havoc.

_**Hey cher can I have a song?**_

**What? Why would I dop that?**

_**Well you gave Rogue and John one so Remy should get one too.**_

**I don't have a song for you sorry.**

_**Let the readers give you one.**_

**Fine. Now I can see why Rogue calls you a swamp rat. You are one. So if you have a song you think would be good for Remy send it in.**

_**Yes send it. Or I'll be forced to blow up your house. Oh and cher I thought this was supposed to be really angst? You said John was going to kill himself.**_

**I…er… yes well I got into a happier mood (there's a shock. No really) and I love Johnny to much to kill him. SO he lives.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hii! For all you, you know that I'm making a Remy song-fic. These are the songs I'm thinking of doing.

According to you (I will of course be replacing him with her. I was thinking a Bella Donna/Remy/Rogue)

She said He heard (A comedy. Need I say more?)

Think Twice (Bobby/Rogue/Remy. Romy duh!)

Now for those of you who sent in a song. Sorry but I couldn't work with them. Well I might have been able to with One Thousand Apologies but I wasn't feeling angst. Also I will probably be doing yet another song-fic to the song

If You See Her/If You See Him

I thought it'd be nice with a Romy love and Logan socked into their romance.

So tell which you'd like. And I'll start working on it.


End file.
